


[podfic] TV taught me how to feel

by reena_jenkins, towardsmorning



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: queer_fest, F/F, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning
Summary: (Prompt: M'gann realizing she's what humans call a lesbian.)

  "School mostly seems to consist of complicated social gatherings she enjoys challenging herself to keep up with, interspersed with highly specific displays of affection between couples. They appear very particular about who is paired with who on that planet, she thinks as she watches raptly."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [TV taught me how to feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198118) by [towardsmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning). 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Community: queer_fest, Queer Themes, Canon Character of Color ****

**Length:**  00:23:27  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(YJ\)%20_TV%20taught%20me%20how%20to%20feel_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122712.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
